moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gabrantth/Achalis Crescent
Achalis Crescent is a Draenei Paladin and protagonist of the short story "The Fading Light". He excels heavily as a leader and believes himself to be an assigned protector of Azeroth. After the events of the fading light, he is struggling to find his true calling in life and aims to change the hand that fate has picked for him. Despite his defiant and conflicted nature, Achalis is a kind-hearted Draenei that has chosen the path of light despite his parent's urging. He is happy to offer help to those in need and rarely allows his sadness to get the best of him. Having grown weary over the years, Achalis can sometimes come off as untrusting and difficult to work with. Never one to stray from his path in life and always looking to the future alone for guidance. "So long as we stand together, united. Nothing can come between us." - Achalis comforting Ipsien. Description (As seen In-Game) This Draenei stands firmly before you, choosing to rarely make eye contact or stray from his thoughts. Achalis is contemplative by nature and for that reason he is not to afraid to speak his mind. Not the typical example of a Draenei, this Paladin is much more advanced in his common tongue and is polite and warm by nature when addressed. His armor seems rather new and unused, a slight shine can be seen quite obviously from the few glowing jewels inlaid into it. His attire purposely Mage-like in appearance, seemingly untraditional to what most would see on a light bearer. The variations of gold, blue and grey demonstrating the struggle between light, arcane and darkness that Achalis is forced to endure in the conflicted confines of his mind. Achalis' appearance is nothing irregular from what can be normally seen on most Draenei, with the exception of his eyes which faintly glow in comparison to many of his race. It would seem this Paladin for what ever reason has not been involved in too much to do with the Alliance war and that of his race's battle against the Burning Legion many years ago. His posture varies depending on the situation, when speaking he stands tall, choosing to appear as unconflicted. When not engaged he will choose to stand slouched, showing a lack of care for his races usual pride based stance. Not fond of the Naaru or other Draenei that clutch onto past customs as rule, Achalis can come off as very cold when asked questions about his lineage or origins. History (As seen In-Game) Achalis has little care for his past. Whilst he does remember many undesirable events, he prefers to keep his memories inside. Despite this, he can often been seen attempting to pry into others business a little more then he should. Rather intent on focusing on others pasts in order to ignore his own. Overall he is kind by nature, so not questioning his past might be the best course of action. If you get to know him however, he might be more then willing to discuss what of his memories he can still recall. Defying and triumphing over the fate that was set for him, Achalis is moving forward at his own pace. Not following in another's footsteps, but still longing to serve a cause. Independance in life remaining a difficult path for the Draenei to follow. Category:Celestial Defenders